


Even Closer

by cryptomoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, DeanCas Writing Challenge, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon/pseuds/cryptomoon
Summary: “I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You”- CastielJust a few instances of Cas getting too close to a certain human.





	Even Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [DeanCas Writing Challenge](https://deancaswc.tumblr.com/) round 1. 
> 
> A huge thanks to saltnhalo for beta’ing this at the very last second. You’re the absolute best! Also thanks to Lunastories for helping me figure out what I wanted to do with the prompt and for cheerleading me through some last minute sprints on Discord.

“...said he could take his shitty EMF  _ app _ and shove it up his ass.” Dean waves the neck of his bottle at Sam. “He better not come cryin’ to us when he gets donkey punched by a pissed off ghost because he was too  _ hip  _ to carry around proper gear.”

“No, yeah, totally,” Sam nods emphatically, “there is no way that an  _ app _ could detect EMF. There just isn’t. Unless, well, unless the phone was heavily modified--” 

“That’s not even the point though. He’s definitely not going to  _ void his warranty  _ and wire up his Blueberry or whatever.” Dean rolls his eyes, turning away from Sam to glare out over the scrapyard.

He lifts his beer to his lips and tilts the bottle back, taking a long swi-- 

“ **Hello, Dean.** ”

Dean flinches violently, sputtering beer out his nose and mouth, “Sweet mother-fucking Jesus Christ! Cas! Personal space, fuck!”

Cas leans impossibly closer and squints at Dean from about an inch away from his right cheekbone, “I’m fairly certain that the Lord and Mary Winchester did not walk this earth at the same time, so it is highly unlikely that he had intercourse with your mother.”

Dean narrows his eyes at the angel. He isn’t sure if he’s fucking with him or if he’s just really incredibly dense. How does a dude live  _ eons _ and take everything so literally?

“You know what, Cas?” Dean uses the front of his t-shirt to wipe beer off his face and points a finger at the angel, but he never gets a chance to finish. 

“ _ Would you idjits shut the hell up out there!? Some of us, who actually live here, are tryin’ to sleep! _ ”

\---

Dean leans his forehead on the cool tile of the bathroom wall. The bunker has nice walls in the bathrooms. It’s so nice. Nice. Ugh. He has the spins. 

He really shouldn’t have let Charlie talk him into Jagerbombs. He’s getting too old for this kind of shit. 

He sighs and fiddles with his belt-buckle before deciding it’s a lost cause and just pulling the whole belt out and flinging it toward the sink. He winces with immediate regret and tenses in anticipation of the loud clang of iron buckle on porcelain. 

After a couple seconds too long without a noise he slowly opens one ey-- 

“ **Hello, Dean.** ”

His eyes fly open and he teeters back a step, his arms flailing out to his sides, “Oh my holy fucking  _ shitsnack _ ! Cas!”

Cas darts the hand not holding Dean’s discarded belt out between them and grabs the front of Dean’s shirt to keep him from falling over. “I am not your ‘fucking shitsnack’, Dean.”

“Goddammit, Cas! What the hell, man?” Dean wobbles forward a couple inches and smacks his forehead into Cas’s, hard. “Ow. Fuck. Dude, really?”

Cas rolls his eyes and loops Dean’s arm over his shoulders to help him to bed. Dean sighs, leans his head against Cas’s and closes his eyes, allowing himself to be led toward his room.

\--

“It’s not that big of deal, Dean.” Sam claps a hand on his brother’s shoulder and gives it a hard shake. “Really. It’ll be fine.”

Dean ducks his head and laughs somewhat bitterly, “yeah, man, I know it’ll be  _ fine _ but it was supposed to be like,  _ more _ than fine. It was supposed to be frickin’ awesome.” He throws his hands out in a wide gesture before letting them fall to his sides. 

He catches the skeptical, pitying,  _ stupid _ look on Sam’s face and stands back up straight.

“Dude. Nuh uh. Get outta here with the puppy face and whatever. I’m good.” He flaps a hand at the door behind him, “Go. Shoo. Begone.” 

Sam smiles that ‘I don’t believe you, but ok then, Dean’ smile, but he lopes to the door before turning back. 

“Just, really, Dean. It’s not a big deal.” He shoots his brother a bigger, genuine smile and ducks through the door, closing it behind him. 

Dean draws a deep breath in and lets it out slowly. It would be fine. It’s no big deal. Everything is totally fucking kosher. It doesn’t matter that he had planned to-- 

“ **Hello, Dean.** ”

Dean’s eyes pop open and he mutters, “goddammit, Cas. We really do gotta get you a bell one of these days.” He peeks over his shoulder at the man standing a couple inches behind him and frowns. “Hey, wait a second.” 

Dean turns and narrows his eyes dangerously, “You.” He pokes Cas in the middle of the chest right on top of his blue tie, “ _ You _ are not supposed to be in here.”

Cas’s eyes crinkle up and he smiles, raising one shoulder in a shrug and peering at Dean, “Yes, well. I had a feeling you were probably in here panicking, so…” He leans the last few inches into his space and presses his forehead to Dean’s. “I wanted to come check on you.” He pauses for a second before tilting his head to the side and scrunching up his nose. “Also, I maybe missed you a little bit. A very small amount.”

Dean lets out a loud laugh and wraps his arms around Cas’s waist nudging their noses together and peering into his eyes. “Yeah? You missed me too much to wait, uh, what, forty-five minutes?”

Cas nods solemnly, “Yes. Far too much.” He places a quick kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth and takes a step back. “Also I thought you would like to know that I was able to, uh, with Sam’s help,  _ expedite _ the process and ‘baby’ now has a clean registration again.” 

Cas reaches up and scratches a hand through his hair, undoing all of Jody’s hard work. “So, we can leave immediately after.” He smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Don’t worry, I didn’t let Sam tie tin cans to her bumper.”

Dean steps forward and wraps a hand around his soon-to-be-husband’s tie, pulling him forward and kissing him hard, “You are amazing.”

Cas smiles and presses even further into Dean’s space. Dean wraps his arms around his shoulders and squeezes him tight. 

  
  
  



End file.
